


you can finally meet my mom

by scepticallyopenminded



Series: 30 Days of Writing Challenge [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Derek Dies, Derek and Scott and Lydia are Siblings btw, M/M, probably a few medical inaccuracies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scepticallyopenminded/pseuds/scepticallyopenminded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve thought about this,” he whispers, looking down to where he’s holding Derek’s hand in both his own, “It’s okay, if you can’t. I mean, at least, then, you can finally meet my mom.”</p>
<p>He takes a deep, shaky breath as the first tear slides town his cheek, “She would’ve loved you, you know, I’ve told you that before, and just – she’ll be happy to meet you. She’ll love you so much, just as much as I love you and – ”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can finally meet my mom

**Author's Note:**

> title from "You Can Finally Meet My Mom" by Train, because this entire fic is based off that song, actually. btw, I love writing angst, but you wouldn't believe how many times I teared up writing this.

“Hey,” Stiles says as he comes into the hospital room, carrying a drink carrier with three cups from the cafeteria. Scott looks up at him from where he’s sitting in a chair on the right side of the bed, reading a book, smiles at Stiles before the both of them glance at Lydia, in the other chair, curled up and asleep.

“Coffee?” Scott asks, and Stiles nods, handing him one of the cups before setting down the carrier on the table. He sets himself on the edge of the bed, sighing as he looks down at Derek.

“Doctor come at all while I was away?” he asks, and Scott yawns, nods, looking grim.

“No change.”

“He hasn’t even blinked?”

Scott snorts as he rises from his chair.

“I would’ve called, dude, you know that,” he stretches, looking down at Derek also, “I’m gonna get home, though. I need to get some sleep and give Mom an update. She’ll probably swing by later.”

“Of course. I’ll be here for the night.”

Scot nods, puts his hand on Stiles’ shoulder.

“Wake Lydia up in a bit. She’s gotta be at work by four.”

“Yeah,” Stiles agrees, and then Scott’s gone. Stiles doesn’t move from his place on the bed, just reaches down to take Derek’s hand.

He wakes Lydia at three, and she blinks at him as he hands her the coffee, asks Stiles the usual questions; any change, any movement. And Stiles has to tell her the same thing they’ve all heard way too many times. She leaves, too, after a kiss to Derek’s forehead, and one to Stiles’, too, and then Stiles is alone.

He eventually moves to a chair, pulling it closer to the bed, and forces himself to write for a bit, because deadlines. Sometime later, he goes back to grasping at Derek’s hand, watching, and waiting, and thinking, like he has for the past six days, since the night Stiles had come back to their apartment to find him on the kitchen floor, in the midst of a seizure.

“Hey,” Stiles starts. He’s a couple of conversations with Derek in the time, when they’re alone. He sighs, grips Derek’s hand a little bit tighter.

“You know that the doctors told us a couple of days ago that, um,” Stiles pauses, swallows, “That your chances aren’t – aren’t very good. And I – we all think that you can pull through, you’re strong and you can but I – I – ”

He has to stop, for a moment, because he can feel himself tearing up and it’s choking him.

“I’ve thought about this,” he whispers, looking down to where he’s holding Derek’s hand in both his own, “It’s okay, if you can’t. I mean, at least, then, you can finally meet my mom.”

He takes a deep, shaky breath as the first tear slides town his cheek, “She would’ve loved you, you know, I’ve told you that before, and just – she’ll be happy to meet you. She’ll love you so much, just as much as I love you and – ”

And he has to stop as a sob forces its way up his throat, because it’s _true_ , it’s so true and Stiles is sobbing. He’s been dealing fairly well, he thinks, with the fact that his fiancé had a big enough seizure to put him into a _coma_ , he’s been dealing well because he’s been thinking about the fact that Derek is going to be okay, that he’s going to get better and everything’s going to be okay and they’re still going to get married in four months. He hasn’t even really entertained the _possibility_ of the thought that Derek might not make it before tonight, and now that he has, _now that he has_ , it’s hitting him. And it’s hitting him hard, because the man he’s in love with, the man he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with, is laying in a hospital bed and _might not make it_.

Stiles is sobbing because his entire life is laying there in a hospital bed, unresponsive and not getting better, and it’s breaking his heart, and he wonders how he’s gonna survive if Derek _doesn’t_ get better.

Talia walks in an hour later to see Stiles passed out, head on Derek’s arm, still holding Derek’s hand in both of his.

***

Two nights later, Stiles is in their apartment, taking a shower, when his phone goes off. He gets to it, and answers it, to Lydia’s voice, sounding broken.

“He’s gone,” is all she can say before he drops his phone, falling to the floor. It’s a moment before he starts crying, his body shaking as he thinks about this. He knows he needs to get up, get dressed, go down, be with Lydia and Scott and Talia, he needs to call his dad at some point, too, update him, he needs to be around those that loved Derek as much as he did, but for now, all he can do is curl up on himself and bawl.

He uncurls himself after a while and looks up at the ceiling, and whispers, “Mom, take care of him for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [asocialfoxpaw](http://asocialfoxpaw.tumblr.com/) or [onedirectionaremyfirstlove](http://onedirectionaremyfirstlove.tumblr.com/)
> 
> no but I kill myself with my own writing sometimes wtf


End file.
